Harry Potter and the Dragon Keeper
by Dark Angel in the Mirror
Summary: Its Harry's seventh year at Hogwars and he's feeling great, he has the girl, he has the friends, he has the looks. All of a sudden everything he knows gets challenged by an enemy in need. Full summary inside! SLASH! DMHP pairing! There's a tiny bit in
1. The Manuscript

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

AN: Just trying out a few ideas of how to start a fic… Ryuujin has the same plot but I really like this one better… probably gonna replace that one with this later…

Summary: Its Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts and he's feeling great, he has the girl, he has the friends, he has the looks. All of a sudden everything he knows gets challenged by an enemy in need. Will he realize the true path of his heart and save a dragon from the Dark? Or will Voldemort get what he's been lusting after forever?

Rating: PG-13, may go up later

_A whisper in the darkness._

_A shadow on the wall._

_The sounds, the scene, the utter darkness of the atmosphere scared the raven haired boy so he took a deep, calming breath coughing quietly as the harsh, cold air of the room filled his lungs._

_Holding his arms his teeth chattered._

"…o…"

_Someone was there, he could feel their presence although where in the dark room he could not tell._

"…co…"

Then he felt warm breath on his neck as two powerful arms encircled his waist and he froze before recognizing the seemingly glowing skin.

"…acO!"

A voice started whispering in his ear and the boy leaned his head slightly to the left to pick up the words…

"DRACO!"

Deadly gray eyes looked up from the parchment as the quill still held in his hand quivered above the page.

"What?" was his cold reply as his eyes regarded the annoyed Griffindor in front of him. "Can't I be left alone for one bloody minute?"

"You were doing it again," Hermione huffed flicking her bushy hair out of her face. "Day dreaming I mean."

"I was not Granger," he said and rolled his eyes as he re-read what he wrote.

"Puh-lease!" Hermione rolled her eyes right back at the Slytherin before leaning over to read the parchment. "_It scared the raven haired boy, _please tell me your joking!" Hermione looked at Draco with an expression that read: 'Are you really writing down your feelings and not even letting him know?'

"I am not joking!" Draco hissed and pouted. "Malfoys do _not_ joke about things this serious."

"Writing is serious to a Malfoy?"

"HOBBIES are serious to a Malfoy, you know, as in things you like to do…"

"I KNOW Malfoy!" Hermione threw her hands into the air. "How many times have we been through this? I bloody KNOW that writing is important to you, but don't you think that LOVE would be better!"

"Oh, right," Malfoy sneered and batted his eyelids. " 'Potter, I know I'm your rival and may become a Death Eater, but I love you, wanna just forget all the times I've pissed you off and go out?' I can sure say that Hermione."

"That's not… urgh!" the girl threw her hands into the air again her face flushed in frustration. "You are so bloody annoying!"

"And so bloody gorgeous," Draco smirked and Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"Save it for Harry," she said and sat down watching as he went back to writing, his penmanship still looking like a girl's even after all the practice he put into making it seem manly.

She watched each line and curve that the pen put on paper and marveled as Draco finished the hundredth page of his little "fantasy" and groaned as she fished out a galleon from her pocket.

"Sure you didn't make any mistakes?" she asked as she handed him the coin.

"Positive," he grinned and pocketed the money. "You should know better than to bet with me Granger."

"Shove it Malfoy," she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Pfft."

Ever since the two had become Head Boy and Head Girl they had become… acquaintances and Hermione came to know of Draco's obsession with her dark haired friend.

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"When are you and Weasley going to go out?"

"Nice come back."

"Its what Malfoys are good at."

"Other than being bastards?"

"Maybe."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're actually a friend Draco."

"Acquaintance Granger."

"Scared of friends Malfoy?"

"No."

Hermione winced as she saw Draco's pen jab on the paper producing an ink blot.

"DAMN IT!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"You'd better be! I hadn't messed up for 100 pages!"

"Well sorry I made you act like a human!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You always strut around insulting people I was beginning to think that you didn't have emotions!"

"You bloody well know I do Mudblood!"

"Ferret!"

"Donkey!"

"Snake," she hissed her eyes glinting dangerously as she faced a standing and flushed Malfoy.

"You are such a…" Malfoy huffed and sat down noticing that his hair had become messed up.

"Such a what?" Hermione asked noticing that the blonde had calmed down.

"A girl," Malfoy finished looking rather pleased with himself.

If the sentence itself hadn't been enough to crack Hermione up, Draco's look of smugness and pride at his little statement did. She snorted at him and rolled her eyes giggling.

"Really glad your not the same self centered prick you were in first year," she said her eyes shining and Draco shrugged the humor disappearing as he thought.

"Yeah, people change… if only your friends could see that," Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair in a very familiar manor. Hermione frowned in thought for a minute before her eyes widening in recognition.

"Oh my god Draco!" Hermione shrieked and Draco winced and held his hands to his ears.

"My GOD woman!" he glared at her. "Your scream can kill cats!"

"You looked exactly like Harry just then! Do it again!" she said excitedly and Malfoy raised an eyebrow before running a hand through his messy hair again.

"CUTE!" she grinned and Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad you listened to me and unslicked your hair, it makes you look so much more attractive!"

"Coming from you I can hardly take that as a compliment," Draco grinned good naturedly and got up. "Now, I have to actually study for a Muggle Studies test so do excuse me."

"A TEST!" Draco watched in amusement as Hermione's expression went from happy, to surprised, to panicked, and then to mad. "DRACO!"

He bowed his head and left the room at a brisk walk chuckling to himself.

That was 50 times in a row that gag got her… and it never ceased to entertain him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hermione sighed and noticed that Draco had left his manuscript. Grinning she slipped it into her own Muggle Studies book and made her way to the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess. Ducking slightly as a piece of knight was hit in her general direction she made her best Snape imitation.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for savagely attacking another student," Ron jumped and whirled around glaring at her. Harry just chuckled and leaned down to whisper something to the chess pieces who Hermione thought had an evil gleam in their 'eyes.'

"'Mione! Don't scare me like that!" Ron put a hand to his chest and let out a breath of air. "Geesh! You've been hanging around that prat of a Slytherin to much."

"He is not a prat!" Hermione sniffed and sat down. "Oh, Ron, Harry's nearly got you in a check mate."

Ron turned back to the very different board and looked at it in astonishment.

"That's not…" Ron glared at Harry who blinked at him innocently. "Knight to E1!"

"Queen to E1, and check mate," Harry grinned as Ron's king dropped his sword.

"That was so unfair! You cheated!" Harry grinned and stuck his tongue out a Ron as the broken chess pieces mended themselves.

"Actually, I agree," Harry started after stretching out. "Malfoy's not even half the git he used to be."

"Still looks like a bloody girl," Ron muttered and Hermione tutted.

"Still looks like a fag," Harry muttered and Ron chuckled.

"Agreed!" Ron said holding up an imaginary glass which Harry mimicked and they toasted each other making a cheesy 'clink' sound as their 'glasses' hit.

"Really!" Hermione glared at both of them. "We're seventeen! Can't you two actually behave that way? Besides… there are only about five guys who are actually straight in our year!"

"And only four girls who are still straight!" Ron said glaring accusingly at Hermione. "Or is it three…"

"Please Ron!" Hermione snapped and pulled out her Muggle Studies book along with the manuscript. Making sure that Draco's name wasn't in there at all she thrust the papers at Harry. "Here, its from a friend of mine, she gave it to me to read but I really don't know enough to comment on it, she said to make your comments on a different sheet of paper."

Harry rolled his eyes, ever since Hermione had discovered he had a knack for writing her friends had been giving him stuff to edit. Narrowing his eyes at the stack of papers he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"How many bloody pages?"

"100."

"Be prepared for mistakes and ink blots!" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I actually lost some good money on that, 100 pages and no mistakes," Hermione turned her eyes to Ron who snorted and muttered something about people and way to much free time.

Harry rolled his eyes and started reading.

One hour later Ron and Hermione looked up from their homework to find Harry pouring over the story intently his brow furrowed as he read.

"Something wrong mate?" Ron asked coming over and reading over his shoulder.

The chill of the wind suppressed the heat that the boy felt staring at the beauty which captured his heart. The same heart which was beating so fast as that irresistible beauty turned to him.

_"What are you doing out here?" she asked huddling into her robe blue eyes staring out over a soft gray scarf. "If you've come to laugh at me then go ahead, I don't care."_

_The boy shook his head as he walked over to the girl._

_"I know why you cry alone," he said softly and the girl's eyes widened as she felt her chin being caressed by a soft gloved hand._

"Ew," Ron screwed up his face in disgust. "Mushy love stuff."

"Incredible," Harry shook his head in appreciation his eyes widened in awe. "Hermione, whoever wrote this should definitely take it up as a profession."

"She'll be glad to hear it," Hermione smiled.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Draco groaned as he looked through his bag once more. Hermione Granger had his manuscript. He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes thinking of what may become of it. The mere though of her giving it to Harry… good thing he made himself a girl in the story. He opened his blue gray eyes and stared at the top of his bed.

Harry Potter

The-Boy-Who-Should-Have-Been-Dead-But-Bloody-Lived

Self sacrificing, great wizard, brave, annoying, beautiful, wonderful Harry Potter.

Draco covered his eyes with a hand. He hated it when he did that, he would start going on about how horrible he was but would soon turn into everything he appreciated about him.

Here he was, obsessing over Potter his initiation only months off. He rubbed the pale skin on his arms as he shuddered violently at the thought of the pain he would have to endure upon becoming a Death Eater. But could he really do it? Could he honestly go through with serving Voldemort? He liked Harry, a _lot_, and Hermione almost had him convinced he was in love. Sure he joked around with the idea but for him to actually be in love, preposterous, and definitely not with his sworn enemy. He was just, attached to the boy.

But the feelings that coursed through his body and onto that paper which was probably in Harry's hands screamed otherwise.

Draco groaned in frustration and pulled out a medium sized sketch pad and started adding detail to a small sketch he had done. It had been a pain getting the Harry in the quiditch picture in his dresser to stand still long enough for him to draw his outline. And after that, he had memorized every single detail so he could draw it in later.

A dimple here…

"…co…"

Some shading there…

"…aco…"

And a bit more folds in his uniform.

"DRACO!"

For the second time that day Draco's head shot up and he glared at Blaise Zabini who was smirking at him.

"Having fun Drakie?" the boy asked and sat on the bed next to him.

"More than you seeing as though you're here annoying me," Draco huffed and returned to drawing.

"Potter _again?_" Blaise groaned. "You need to get this out of your system before initiation."

"Which is the exact reason I'm 'obsessing' over him now," Draco muttered biting his lip slightly in concentration. "I will get it out of my system. And if I don't then I'll make myself forget about him."

"Sure," Blaise smirked and rested his head lazily on Draco's shoulder. "Come on dear cousin, you were so wrapped up in your drawing that you nearly forgot about dinner. Its your favorite tonight… mashed potatoes!"

Draco rolled his eyes and got up before waving his wand and shrinking the book and slipping it into his pocket.

"Can't wait," Draco said following the slightly elder boy out of the common room. They were soon joined by the two fatsos Crabbe and Goyle and they entered the Great Hall and seated themselves at a table.

Withdrawing himself from the conversation around him Draco picked at his food lazily and found his eyes wandering around the hall. They stopped at a certain table where Hermione was talking animatedly to Ron who was apparently groaning to Harry who was pouring over… his manuscript!

He glared at Hermione until she seemingly felt it and glanced back. She met his angry eyes for a second and grinned before turning to Ron again.

Draco sighed and gave up. He then felt someone kick his shin and glanced at the Slytherin table who were obviously waiting for him to answer something.

"Yes…" he said and then felt another kick to his shin and continued his sentence, "Is what you'd think I'd say, but no."

No kick. The Slytherins seemed happy with his answer and went back to chatting as he glared at Blaise.

"What was that?"

"Asking if you liked someone in Griffindor."

"Shit," he muttered and glanced down the table. Seemingly, no one had noticed his awkwardness and had dismissed the idea as quickly as it came up.

"Tell him ok?" Blaise said with a comforting smile. "You never know what will happen. You could end up starting something wonderful."

"Like you and Parkinson?" Draco smirked and Blaise scowled.

"That was a mistake!" he cried defiantly.

Draco shook his head amidst quiet chuckles. He found his gaze drawn to the Griffindor table and what he saw nearly killed him right there.

That bitch Ginny Weasley had her arms slung around Potter's neck and her filthy lips were pressed up against his cheek. Even from across the hall Draco could see Harry's lopsided grin as he snaked an arm around her waist.

Getting up savagely from the table Draco stormed out of the room and Blaise turned around to face the scene sadly.

Hermione's eyes met Blaise's and they both watched Draco storm out of the hall and down to the Slytherin common room.


	2. The Emotional Outburst

AN: THIS STORY IS SLASH! DRACO MALFOY HARRY POTTER PAIRING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN JUST DON'T READ! eh, yeah, forgot to put that in the last chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The phrase, Malfoys do not cry, Malfoys do not cry, echoed through Draco's head with every step he took. He had changed his mind about going to the common room and was now walking around the castle moodily. He shook his head and bit his trembling lip defiantly and ran into someone. Staring up at the ceiling of the corridor he eventually pushed himself up and stared at the hand extended to him.

"Sorry," came Harry's distracted reply and Draco glared and got up himself.

"You'd better be," he snapped and instantly regretted it as Harry's eyes flashed with anger.

"Well sorry, I thought you may have changed a bit what with Hermione going on and on about you! Are you just void of every human emotion?" he snapped right back the glasses on his face slightly askew from when he ran into Draco.

Draco had never had so many emotions crash over him at one time. He felt happy for speaking to Harry, love struck at how cute he looked, sad for what he had done, and mad for what Harry was saying. The dam that held all these emotions cracked and an unexplainable rage took over Draco's body as he saw red.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Draco said murderously his eyes sparking. "I _have _changed Potter, you and your bastard of a friend are just to dense to see it."

"Really?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "Goddamn Malfoy, you have no _feelings _for others do you? You only care for yourself and your boyfriends!"

"What?" Draco shrieked more surprised at that comment than mad.

"So you are a queer!" Harry smirked triumphantly.

Draco did a goldfish imitation for a minute before he closed his eyes and took ten calming breaths. He then opened his eyes and stared intently at Harry's green ones.

"What?" Harry was uncomfortable, good.

Draco folded his arms over his chest and just stared deeper into his eyes.

Harry's voice was then echoing in his head as he smirked triumphantly.

'_What the hell is Malfoy doing? Damn it, I had to meet Dumbledore about something as well… why can't I just insult him and move on like usual!'_

Draco shook his head as he felt the headache coming on. It had been a pain to get past Potter's shields as Snape had showed him, and he didn't really learn anything about the boy.

"You have no right to insult me like that Potter," he said smoothly his eyes boring into Harry's again but this time with no secret magic.

"Of course I do," Harry sneered. "All you and your bloody lackeys have done are pick fights with us ever since first year! What the hell made you so mad at us?"

"One!" Draco waved a finger in Harry's face causing the boy to take a step back. "You are so bloody famous because you're 'The-Boy-Who-Lived!'"

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Two!" Draco ignored Harry's question and as his anger increased so did his heartbeat causing him to start to pant. "You bloody put my father in that prison!"

"Yeah, well," Harry was a bit scared seeing the pure rage, hate, and was that hurt, in Draco's cold gray eyes.

"Three," Draco panted. "Every one loves you just because you're the goddamn Griffindor who killed Voldemort, saved his friends and his hide, and saved the school from all the lunatics that want to destroy it!"

"Draco?" Harry asked seeing the taller, and slightly older, boy's shoulders start to shake.

"All people have to do is look at your bloody scar and they adore you," he said quietly his eyes still not leaving Harry's. "Even with the goddamn Daily Prophet printing up all these things about you, no one cares. All because you were supposed to die and lived! You… DAMN IT!"

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly.

"What?" at the moment the blonde was thankful everyone else was outside, eating, or doing homework. That he and Harry were the only ones there.

Then he saw the confusion, the worry, in the boy's eyes. That completely caught him off guard. Why would Harry, be worried about him? He had just exploded on him and did he not even care?"

"Draco?" Harry said again a little stronger.

Then he felt it, the water on his cheeks and his hands flew to his face and he felt the stream of tears running from his eyes.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled again and turned on heel before walking off rubbing furiously at his eyes.

Malfoys didn't cry!

Then what was he doing? He had just exploded and said all the things he had bottled up inside of him, he had voiced the ONE thing he hated about the boy. All the others were a lie…

But still he wondered, with all the papers saying that he was a lunatic, how could he still be adored?

Maybe he was pitied… but still, he should still be at least suspected.

Ever since Potter had sent his father to Azkaban his name had been mocked, dragged in the dirt, and once the other Slytherins had noticed his hesitation about the initiation they had started to talk. He only had three who he completely trusted, and on he wasn't sure about. He had four bloody friends, and Potter? He had Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. The whole goddamn world!

Now, whenever he walked down Diagon Alley and people saw his white blonde hair they would start whispering, shaking their heads, and jeering at him. Of course whenever it was someone alone and he was with Zabini, Blaise would just go and beat him up. But the insults that they drove at him. He would just slip into depression. Perhaps that was what set his cousin off.

And then, damn it what would Harry think? He had just said those things to him and started crying. DAMN IT!

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair the tears finally stopping as his eyes lost their redness. He would have to talk to Hermione about that.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Harry ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall.

If Draco loosing his temper in front of him didn't shock him, his crying halfway through his little 'speech' completely caught him off guard. And Malfoy hadn't even noticed.

He heard a cough from right next to him and turned to face Hermione.

"What?" he asked flatly.

"What?" she echoed raising an eyebrow. "What was all that about? I came to find you and I find Draco waving his finger at you before he started crying! What did you do to him?"

Harry shrugged and started off towards the library.

"HARRY!" Hermione groaned and started after him. "Do you like Ginny?"

"That was a complete change of topic," Harry raised his own eyebrow at Hermione.

"Well obviously you were just as confused as I was sooo… I decided to drop it," she shrugged. "Now, do you like Ginny?"

"I… don't know," Harry admitted. Sure, he liked her like a sister, but when he had agreed to go out with her, it got him excited just a bit, before it died down and disappeared all together. "I really don't know."

"Harry," Hermione said apologetically. "You'll know soon though…"

Harry looked up to see an annoyed Draco striding towards him a blonde haired girl following him.

His cold gray eyes drifted from Harry to Hermione and he halted.

"Hermione," he hissed his eyes blazing. "Can you get her away?"

"Sara," Hermione nodded to the girl and Harry noted that she was wearing Slytherin robes and had the same eyes as Draco. "Why don't you leave Drakie alone?"

Draco growled and Hermione smiled at him innocently.

"But…" Sara said and looked into Hermione's stern face. "Fine…"

She shuffled off and Hermione's stern eyes went to Draco. He rolled his eyes and turned.

"I'll play some quiditch with you later… just finish your homework!" he ignored her jubilant scream and faced Hermione again.

Harry watched in amusement as the two seemed to have a silent argument.

"Sorry," Draco finally said his eyes meeting Harry's for a second before turning away.

"It wasn't your fault," Harry said noticing that Hermione was grinning at both of them. "I pushed you a little to hard."

Draco shrugged and Hermione grabbed both of their hands.

"Come on, I have to meet Ron in the library," she glared at Draco. "Its high time we all become friends."

"Granger!" Draco said trying to dig his heels into the ground but was pulled along by Hermione none the less. Ten feet in front of the library he stopped fighting and just followed the two of them in.

"There you are!" Came Ron's voice from the table and Draco hunched down a little.

Harry watched as Ron and Draco met eyes and Ron's cheery manner disappeared.

"What is _he _doing here?" he asked hotly.

"Studying Ron, it is a library!" Hermione rolled her eyes and then turned to Draco and Harry with an evil gleam in her eyes. Harry didn't like it at all and by the audible gulping of the blonde next to him, Draco didn't either.

"Why don't you give that manuscript back to the person who wrote it?" Hermione asked innocently and Harry raised an eyebrow. He then noticed Draco's obviously panicked look and put two and two together.

"You wrote that?" he asked amazed and as Draco flinched he confirmed it. "Hermione," he glared at her. "Told me a girl wrote it."

"Drakie doesn't like it when he gets praised, so I made up a story."

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah, don't call him that!" Ron glared at Draco who returned the glare with an icy one of his own.

"Its good," Harry said and fished it out of his bag, fortunately it wasn't wrinkled or bent anywhere. "Seriously, it is."

"Yeah," Draco said and Harry could just tell that he was uncomfortable. "Listen Hermione, I really don't have that much homework… so I'll just leave."

Without waiting for a response he left and Hermione sighed and Harry watched him go deep in thought.

"Harry?" Ron asked after a minute. "What's wrong?"

"I think, that boy in the story was me…"

And that would make the girl… him… 

Harry shook his head and started on his homework deciding to forget about it until he could sort out his feelings for the youngest Weasley.


	3. Red Eyes

AN: This chapter's short, but I felt like ending it there so that the next one can be longer and much, much better, we start seeing some plot here! No romance yet though…

It had been two weeks since Harry agreed to go out with Ginny. Two weeks since Draco had let his control slip in front of Potter. And it had been two bloody awful weeks at that too.

The insults and dirty glares directed at the blonde had renewed vigor ever since the Daily Prophet had published an article on the now tainted name of Malfoy. Of course, that wasn't what made the Slytherins hate him, it was his hesitation that spurned their hatred. Draco sighed as he sat down on his bed. But it had been two weeks since something else had started happening. Draco would black out for about an hour at a time, and would wake up drained and disheveled. And during the time he was out fires would just appear in Hogsmade… it unnerved him really.

He shook his head and started to strip himself. With a flick of his wrist the door locked and the door to the bathroom flew open as the shower turned on. With a smirk Draco stepped into the shower and turned his face upwards to catch the heated water on his face. That was what he liked about his blood, his heritage, he had the uncanny knack for wandless magic. He quickly lathered and rinsed his hair and with another flick of his wrist the water stopped and all the water on the walls drifted into the drain and as he walked out a warm breeze lifted his white blond hair giving it a quick blow-dry. He slipped on a pair of tight but not girly tight jeans and a green turtle neck and slipped his Slytherin robe on not bothering with closing it in the front or even touching the tie which was thrown over the chair.

Watching in the mirror as his hair attempted to smooth out itself he eventually gave up and allowed it to hang loose noticing that Hermione was right. As long as it just hung naturally it accented his face, eyes, and skin. With one final glance he walked gracefully out of his private quarters and into the hall to make his rounds.

He stopped by the bulletin board in the main hall and leaned closer to read it.

All Hogwarts students in third year and above, tomorrows trip to Hogsmade is still on even with the fires. I believe that you will all stay out of the more deserted areas incase you are attacked.

So that was where Harry was going to take the Weasel Bitch. He smiled grimly and continued on his rounds. Finding himself drifting towards the Griffindor side of the castle he allowed his feet to carry him onward. He then heard a giggle and a gasp and he hit the wall soundlessly and started to creep up on the two he suspected to be ahead of him around the corner. He cautiously poked his head around the corner and nearly fainted from shock.

There was Ginny Weasley pressing Harry Potter up against the wall their lips locked. Obviously, judging by the smell in the air, the girl had been into some alcohol seeing as though she was taking the initiative and completely dominating Potter. Draco composed himself and stepped around the corner before clearing his throat.

He watched in grim amusement as Ginny squealed and jumped off Harry who just stared at him, glasses askew.

"Potter, Weasley," he nodded to each in turn his voice grave and his face set in a disgusted look. "Twenty points from Griffindor for snogging in the halls, after curfew, _under the influence_," he hissed the last part dangerously and Ginny squeaked again and ran off down the corridor.

Harry just looked at him oddly before turning and walking off after his girlfriend with as much dignity as he could.

Draco watched him before turning to the mirror noticing his tear laden eyes. He snarled at his reflection, which, to his surprise smirked back at him. He sighed and put it off as an enchanted mirror and walked off ignoring the glare he received from a fat woman in a painting.

"Young man!" Draco stopped and glared at the Fat Lady now in the painting next to him. "I saw what you did, do you think you could not make the punishment as severe? Just think if you were in love, would you like that done to you?"

Draco blinked at the painting and sighed clearly giving up and ran a hand through his hair again.

"Ten points off for snogging instead of twenty," he looked up to see the painting had gone and groaned as an image of Harry and Ginny popped into his head. Suddenly a pain shot out from his chest and he doubled over gasping for breath. He grabbed onto the wall for support and staggered four steps before collapsing noticing that his reflection in the tile floor showed his eyes were turning red.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Harry sighed as the whole room buzzed with excitement. He tuned in and out of different conversations around him as he picked at his food.

"Did you hear about the fire?"

"I heard a dragon was spotted!"

"What kind?"

"A small one, silver, six feet tail to snout, with bright red eyes!"

Harry tuned out again snorting at the possibility of a dragon coming to Hogsmade and disappearing the next day. His eyes met Ginny's and he gave her a small smile which she returned excitedly. His smile faltered a bit as he remembered the encounter with Draco last night. His eyes traveled to the Slytherin table but he didn't see that white blonde head. He sighed and turned back to picking at his food when the entire table went silent and he saw Ron raise his eyebrows at someone behind him. He turned and there was Malfoy but there was something weird about his eyes, they seemed dull for some reason, he bent down and whispered something to Hermione who nodded, stood up, and grabbed Harry's wrist and shot a glare at Ron who soon followed.

As soon as they left the entire hall broke out in whispers about Draco's lifeless eyes and rushed appearance.

"What, Malfoy, didn't spend three hours in front of a mirror this morning?" Harry asked crossing his arms as they halted outside.

"Shut up Potter!" he snapped and then held a hand to his chest and calmed himself down. Harry raised an eyebrow and turned to Ron who looked just as confused.

"What's the matter Draco?" Hermione asked and Draco turned around checking to make sure no one was around and brought out his wand to tap the side of his head. The lifeless gray orbs were replaced by fiery red eyes.

"That's what's the matter!" he hissed and tapped the side of his head again the illusion slipping back in place. "I just woke up like that, and I panicked and didn't even get to spend five minutes in front of the mirror."

Ron snorted.

"Well…" Hermione said obviously going through her head searching for something. "I can't think of a spell that can to that right now, but I'll keep searching."

Draco let out a breath and shook his head.

"No, I'm probably just over reacting," he nodded to each of them and started off.

"I'm going to take a rest for a bit, see you in a couple of hours for the meeting Hermione," Draco was nearly run over by Ginny who attached herself onto Harry.

"Harry! Can we go to Hogsmade now?" she asked and he grinned and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Sure," he then turned and Ron gagged behind them before walking off slinging an arm around Harry's shoulder as Ginny glared at him.

Upon seeing them kiss again Draco felt a searing heat in his chest similar to last night and he stumbled down the hall to his private chambers. He pulled himself up onto the bed and lay there panting the pain increasing.

Then there was black…


	4. Silver Scales

AN: MY COMPUTER IS BEING AN EVIL BITCH! It's seriously dying on me… it sucks. Oh, from now on these chapters are being written by my sister… who has some serious skills with a story!

"Trouble always goes to one who can fix it." Case Closed

Blue gray eyes fluttered open staring tiredly into the distant space above them. Draco stared at the ceiling for a full five minutes while getting his body functioning after his nap before he realized there should have been a green cloth covering his bed. Sitting up he looked around his breath coming out choked through his closed throat.

The silken green cloth was torn with gashes that seemed only from claws. The mattress itself was ripped open save the spot he had been laying in. The furnishings on the wall were scratched but were magically healing themselves as he watched. Draco pushed himself out of bed rather weakly and stared at where he had been laying moments before. Silver green scales littered the bed coating it and giving the mattress a shiny look, almost like unicorn blood.

Draco backed up into the bathroom and closed and locked the door, Dumbledore's warning notice running through his head as well as the whispered rumors.

Dragons… fire… 

_Silver scales, red eyes._

_"Have you heard? There's a dragon loose in Hogsmade."_

_Give up... you can't win… Draco…._

Draco whimpered slightly as the phrases repeated over in his head in almost a mocking tone. He clamped his hands to his head and sunk onto his knees feeling the pricking of tears in his eyes.

God how he hated being weak…

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hermione glanced at her watch and the cat behind the hands yawned at her. She watched as students left the room and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, had missed a meeting. A _prefect _meeting.

She sighed and gathered up her S.P.E.W. badges and stuck them in the pocket of her robe. Striding out of the room the bushy haired girl turned to her left and started down the stairs that led to the Head Boy's quarters. Reaching a suit of armor she tapped it with her wand and after making sure no one was in the hall muttered the password.

"_Ryuujin_."

She really had no idea why Draco was using the Japanese name for the Dragon King for a password, but it wasn't very discrete seeing as a painting of a dragon under a cherry tree covered the entrance.

After saying the passwords to numerous irate paintings after the first. Darn Draco's security issues. Hermione opened the door to Draco's room and stopped dead in her tracks.

The walls had healed themselves but the bed, and the sofas, were looking horrible still. Every non-magical piece of furniture had been ripped apart and the stuffing was pouring out. The windows were bashed _inward_ causing the scales littering the floor to lift and blow towards her. Making her way around the broken lamps, portraits, and other objects Hermione got to the only unmarked door, the door to the bathroom.

"_Alohamora_," she muttered and the locks creaked open and she turned the handle to see a rather ashen faced Draco sitting, or rather slumped down, in a conjured recliner his face wet from probably a cold douse of water.

"Draco," she whispered and went over.

His eyes cracked open and his gaze swept over her before they closed once more. He drew himself up and ran a hand through his hair before opening his eyes once again and regarding Hermione with a look equivalent to fear.

"'Mione?" he muttered his voice tired.

"Draco, what happened?" she asked staying five feet in front of him as he looked at her warily.

"I dunno," he said running a shaking hand through his hair and Hermione took pity on him and walked over to put a hand on his shoulder comforting him. "I just woke up and it was like that…"

Draco… 

Hermione watched as the Slytherin flinched and gazed around the room warily.

"Draco?" she asked quietly but stopped as he held a finger up to his lips.

Draco… 

Draco shivered as the room suddenly chilled yet his blood seemed to get warm. He whimpered slightly and felt Hermione clench her hand on his shoulder lightly and opened his eyes to grin up at her.

"I'm fine," he whispered and pushed himself up out of the chair his legs still strangely weak. "Lets just get to Hogsmade… shall we?"

By the time Hermione and Draco had reached Hogsmade Draco was thoroughly relaxed and his eyes had regained their intensity and his skin had gone from ashy to creamy. Hermione smiled as she noticed that he had completely changed from the open book he had been mere minutes ago and was walking next to her in his proud, bored manor that seemed to make all the girls within ten feet gaze at him suggestively thinking he was bored with a 'date.'

"Turn off you charm Draco," she teased and he rolled his eyes and scowled at the hopeful girls. "There, now why don't we just walk around for a bit? I don't think you're ready to argue with Ron again."

"Oh shut up Hermione," he drawled. "I'm not a kid you know, I'm of age!"

"In muggle terms that means something completely different," Hermione laughed.

"Shut up!" he glared at her. "I meant I'm of age to do magic!"

"And that makes you a man?" she asked her eyes twinkling. "Come on, let's get some candy."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Harry tilted his head upwards slightly as the wind played with his hair causing it to fall into his eyes. He gazed down at Ginny and smiled softly at her shining eyes as they walked through Hogsmade. He had been thinking the whole trip. Sure, he adored Ginny, but it wasn't the girlfriend boyfriend way as he previously felt. It was more of a sister brother adoration. Sure, there was only a one-year difference and Harry himself had had a crush on someone older, but he just didn't like Ginny, like that. He sighed and smiled at her as she turned her eyes to him.

"Harry…" she started, "are you having fun? Because I am, but if you aren't I'd feel… selfish."

"I'm having the time of my life Ginny," Harry said soothingly. "And you know that more than anyone else."

"I love you Harry," she whispered and curled into him as they started to reach the Shrieking Shack.

"Ginny…" Harry said softly.

"I know, you can't admit it yet, but I just want you to know what I feel, Harry I love you, not because you're a celebrity, but because you're you."

"They faced eachother and looked into the other's eyes before they closed the distance and Ginny's lips met Harry in a soothing kiss.

It was good. He was sharing a kiss with his date… _Bu_t, Harry thought bitterly. _Why does it feel so wrong?_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ginny was kissing Harry.

_Your Harry._

No. 

Admit it, you're jealous, and it's breaking you to see them like this. Surrender Draco, you've lost him.

Never, she's just a pureblood traitor, a muggle lover.

Hermione and Draco had been walking to the Shrieking Shack and that same raspy voice that had been taunting him had been louder and more persistant than ever before. Then he had seen them kissing and it felt like his heart had been ripped out and place back in upside down.

In short, it hurt.

And it wasn't just mental pain. A searing pain had started from his wounded heart and had spread along his body like poison making him feel like his flesh was being burned off like wax.

He didn't notice that he had fallen to his knees and was panting, gasping, and nearly screaming from pain.

He didn't notice the couple break apart and come over.

He didn't see the worry and fear etched into Harry's face.

All he saw was red, a blood red.

And that pain, it was tearing at his flesh, almost as if it was being stretched. (In truth it was)

Then the darkness over took him and he surrendered to that taunting voice in his mind.

((((((chuckles Sorry I had to end it there… this took a long time to write up, and its so short! sighs I swear that the next chapter will be so long you'll beg for shortness! I really do hate short chapters….)))))


	5. Ryuujin

AN: Here I am again with the Dragon Keeper SAGA! See, I actually have five different versions of this chapter, but this seemed the best. Sorry if Draco gets a little OOC at the end but hey, with everything that happened in the sixth book don't you think that he'd be under a loooot of emotional stress? So! I'm back with a chapter I'm actually almost happy with!

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny watched in horror as Draco managed to get up onto his feet his skin slowly morphing into silvery scales. He stumbled backwards trying to get away from them as he clutched at his shirt trying to dull the pain that was spreading across his body. As his consciousness battled weakly against that seductive voice in his mind and the pain ripped apart his flesh a memory long forgotten forced itself into Draco's mind eye:

TWELVE YEARS AGO

A five year old Draco sat patiently in a chair while his father stood with crossed arms in front of him, his wand tapping his chin in thought.

"I just can't think of an animal to suit you Draco," he said finally. "All mortal animals just don't have your personality, and I can't find a mark of an immortal creature within you."

"I like foxes, daddy," Draco offered. "And Dragons."

"Your namesake," Lucius smiled slightly at his immature son. "Lets see if Narcissa had any sense while naming you, my boy."

With a flash of light Draco could sense his father exploring his mind, probing it for any signs of a spirit deep within him. He jumped as he touched something deep within him.

"Daddy?" he asked as Lucius stared at him in disbelief. "What's wrong?"

"Its time I told you of something that happened long ago to one of my ancestors. Have you ever heard of the Dragon Keepers? No? Well, that stands to reason. Let me tell you:

"A long time ago there lived a prince named Alexander Malfoy who's father ruled over three islands now sunk dee below the sea. This prince set out on a mission to find a cure for his sick mother. He traveled all over the kingdom, going to every wizard, witch, and medicine practitioner he could find.

"Eventually, he wandered deep into the northern mountains where no man had ever set foot before. It was here, after Alexander had lost all hope, his best horse, and was half dead from starvation, that he was found by a female dragon only six feet from snout to the tip of her rail, the color of silver fire with flames dancing in her eyes.

"She nursed Alex back to health for the next ten years and taught him everything she knew of old dragon times and magic. During those ten years everything crumbled within Alexander's father's kingdom. First, upon believing that Alex had perished in the mountains the queen died and the king surrendered his throne to someone he thought capable of maintaining the line of Malfoys in power.

"But alas, the king's trusted successor, his own brother, killed the king the very next day. He ruled over the throne, corrupted it and the country, and aroused the anger of all the dragons living near the capital, including the bull of a silver pack.

"Meanwhile Alexander was nearly completely recovered and his time was growing to a close with his adoptive mother for ten years. After she explained that he was like a son to her, seeing as her son had been born dead, Alex promised that the least he could do for her was find better living conditions on the main island.

"With those words said he set forth from the mountains and in three months he arrived in the barren wasteland that had become of the capital. As he walked through the village and saw the poor, tax driven villagers her wondered how his father had let it become so bad. When he learned of his parents demise years before and the corruption of the crown he rushed to the nearest church in rage.

"'I beg you,' he prayed, kneeling at the base of a statue of the gods his people worshiped. 'Give me the power to bring this country peace! Give me an army to cleanse the crown! I don't care what kind of power there is to give me, be it bad or good, but please, give me the power to avenge my father!'

"And the gods did, they gave him an army, they gave him a power. The power of Ryuujin, the Dragon King. He could call dragons from shadows, he could transform into one, but there was also a dark side to this power. Once he completed his goal, Ryuujin took over his mind and his body, transformed him into a half dragon beast. The Malfoy line only continued because of a rape of a pureblood wizard. But we carry the blood of the Dragon Keeper in our veins."

"Why did you tell me that now daddy?" Draco asked.

"Because it was also written, that Ryuujin would arise once more, to bring to the world what happened to those islands," Lucius explained to his young son.

"What happened to them?" Draco asked.

"Total, destruction."

END FLASHBACK

The fire engulfed Draco, seared through his veins as the scales spread from his heart along his body. His fangs grew to an enormous size as well as his fingernails. Two wings tore through the skin of his back as his eyes snapped open, glowing blood red.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled to his girlfriend. "Get out of here! Get Dumbledore or Hagrid if you can!"

Ginny nodded and with one more frightened look in Draco's direction took off.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all took out their wands and prepared to face whatever Draco was becoming.

With a final agonized screm a white light engulfed Draco's entire body.

When the light faded a small dragon was standing in his place. Growling territorially smoke drifted upwards out of his nostirls as his wings spread out beside him.

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly stepping forward.

The dragon whined and backed up beating his wings in alarm.

"He's scared," Hermione realized. "I think Draco's still in there."

"Wait," Ron said eyeing the dragon uncertaintly. "You mean to tell me that that things, Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed with Hermione. "Cover me if he freaks out."

Hermione and Ron nodded and got in front of Harry slowly.

"_Accio Firebolt!_" Harry yelled raising his wand.

Draco reared in alarm and opened his mouth. Three three stared in alarm at him.

"No way," Ron said with a high pitched voice.

There was a clicking from the dragon's throat and the three Gryffindors dove out of the way as fire shot at the spot they were just standing.

Harry coughed as the smoke drifted over to him and above the frantic whining and clicking of Draco he heard the whistling sound of his Firebolt zooming towards him. With a running start and a small jump he mounted the broom and quickly zoomed up around the head of the dragon. It hissed at him and flapped his wings rocking his body as he took a stiff take off trying to fry Harry in the process.

"C'mon Draco!" Harry yelled at the dragon. "i know you're still in there!"

The dragon screeched and dove at him trying to bite off his arm now.

_'C'mon Harry,'_ he thought to himself as he avoided Draco's fire and attacks. _'Think, think.'_

Suddenly he realized what he had to do.

_"The wind blew at the woman harshly hugging her skirt to her legs as she stumbled blindly forward aching,"_ he stopped shouting the lines from Draco's manuscript at the dragon and took a breath before continuing, _"to see her lover on the rise of the hill before her!"_

The dragon paused in its attacks and Harry thought he saw a flicker of gray in the blood red eyes of the dragon.

_"I know,"_ Harry continued lowering his voice a little now that the dragon was listening to him. _"Why you cry at night, Damia, don't ever leave my side. Stay with me always. Don't give in," _Harry said both quoting the story and speaking directly to Draco, _"to the beast within you, never let it control you, think you are weak. I know you, and this isn't who you are, this isn't who you want to be."_

Harry Potter and the dragon looked at each other for a total of five seconds. Although to Harry, Ron, and Hermione it felt much longer. Then the dragon's eyes widened and the red quickly melted to gray and with one last pitiful heave of its wings he closed his eyes and fell to the ground shrinking and morphing back into the blonde on the way down. Harry reacted almost immediately and followed the Dragon's fall until he fully transformed back into Draco's form where he caught him on his broom. Landing as well as he could with his knees and legs he dismounted the broom and Ron helped him hoist Draco up onto his back.

"We need to get him back to the castle," Harry explained to Hermione who nodded.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A week later Draco opened his eyes slowly to the bright light of the hospital wing. Rubbing his head and groaning he sat up groggily.

"Feeling better, young man?" Madame Pomfrey said from where she was shelving her healing potions.

Draco blinked at her blankly for a minute before he smiled charmingly and answered.

"Much better, thank you Ma'am," he said acting very suave.

Madame Pomfrey nearly dropped the bottle she was shelving in alarm at Draco's odd behavior.

"If that's the case," she said to him over her shoulder, "then you can just go back to your room. You've been in here way to long already."

Draco gave another charming smile to her back and pulled back the curtains to his bed to change. A few minutes later he was in the black leather pants and black tank Pansy had brought for him and his wizard robe was slung over his back lazily buttoned by the two collar buttons to keep it on.

"Thank you," Draco smiled handsomely as he walked past the nurse and out of the hospital wing.

As he walked past Madame Pomfrey she swore she saw a tint of red in his mercury eyes.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

As Draco entered his chambers through the numerous paintings he had set up his eyes grew steadily redder until they were completely filmed over with the blood like color. Sitting down on his still recently shredded bed he grunted a little as two silver wings erupted out of his back ripping through both layers of clothing he had on.

Chuckling a little the monster released by Draco's burning jealousy looked around his host's chambers with humor.

"Now now," the dragon said getting up and stretching his wings in the large room both wing tips nearly touching opposite walls. "What's this?" he asked tilting his head to the side and opening a window looking out at Gryffindor tower. "I do believe I found myself a mate," he chuckled his red eyes shining in anticipation.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

In the Gryffindor boy's dormitory Harry was sitting alone on his bed the rest of them empty as he tried to understand a very complicated issue: Ginny. It was amazing that such a small girl could be such a big problem.

The issue: he didn't know whether he loved her or not. It wasn't age or the fact that she was Ron's sister, it was the fact that he just didn't like her anymore. His heart didn't flutter at her voice, he almost hated her kisses, and he was now trying to avoid her more and more. Harry sighed and buried his head in his hands trying to forget about it all.

It was then that he heard a quiet tap on the window. Raising his eyes expecting to see Hedwig with a letter or parcel he jumped backwards as he saw the tip of a giant silver muzzle tapping on his window. With a jerking motion the small dragon pushed open the window and entered the room followed by two others. Harry, in shock to see the small dragons in his room, was lifted by the dragons and felt his insides turn to liquid as they flew towards the wall, hit it, and seemed to pass through it. Being held in the claws of the three dragons he saw nothing but the ground far below him. That very unpleasant feeling settled over his innards as he looked up and braced himself for another impact that never came.

When he wrenched open his eyes he found himself surrounded by the three small dragons who each raised a head when they saw that Harry was taking in his surroundings. The silver and gold walls and ripped up furniture told him that this was a Slytherin's quarters. He heard a sliding sound almost like wings unfurling and turned to his right to see Draco, full with red eyes and silver wings sitting on the end of his bed with a devilish smile.

"Very nice of you to join us Harry," he said in a voice almost like Draco's except for it held a slight accent of a place long forgotten.

With an elegant wave of his hand the three dragons dissolved into silver smoke and blended with Draco's wings.

"Who are you?" Harry asked forcing the fear out of his voice as Draco got off the bed and walked over to his dresser to fiddle with his hair which had grown longer in the careless transformation to half dragon.

"Why Harry," the being within Draco smiled sweetly. "I'm still Draco."

"On the outside," Harry said watching him with wary eyes as he walked towards him.

With a flick of his wrist Harry felt himself stiffen as Draco cast an immobilizing charm with his newly awakened powers.

"Fine," said the dragon his voice seeming as though it could cut through metal. "My name is Ryuujin," he said crouching in front of Harry who furrowed his brow and glared at him. The most motion he could manage at the moment.

Ryuujin licked his lips and cupped Harry's chin forcing his face upwards through the power of his paralysis. With a smirk he pressed his lips to Harry's completely shocking the raven haired boy.

"Now," Ryuujin said snapping his fingers as the invisible bonds loosened around Harry allowing him to slump against the wall in shock. "I have you right here, right where I want you, what can I do with that?"

In a flash Ryuujin had pushed Harry against the wall pinning Harry's hands with his own. He licked the boys lips before savagely attacking them again. Harry kept his mouth closed stubbornly and soon the dragon heaved a sigh and attacked Harry's neck with nibbles and licks.

Harry couldn't help it as his body started to react to the dragon's touches. The next thing he knew was that his shirt had somehow been taken off and Ryuujin's hands and mouth were teasing his nipples and licking his chest as his wings held Harry's hands in place. As he felt the blood rush from his face to somewhere else Harry's eyes snapped open for Ryuujin was nipping at his small six-pack as one of his palms was pressed gently against his crotch.

"Stop," Harry managed to gasp out pleading with the monster before him. "Please..."

His groan and his words seem to reach a place deep within Draco's body and Ryuujin hissed and jumped back as if Harry had been fire. He watched as Ryuujin clutched Draco's chest panting and when harry saw Ryuujin's wings droop and a speck of gray in the blood red he got up on his feet ignoring the problem between his legs that was clearly obvious in his pajama pants.

"Draco," Harry said softly reaching out to the agonized body Ryuujin and Draco were fighting over. "Come back out, all right?"

Ryuujin hissed as he fell to his knees. He panted for a minute as if regaining his breath to continue and Harry panicked. it was then that he realized it: he didn't want to be left alone, he didn't want Draco to leave him.

"Draco," Harry hissed as Ryuujin doubled over in pain again. "Get your ass out here. You can't give in to someone like him," Harry took the harshness out of his voice and kneeled down, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You have to come back," as Draco nearly doubled over in pain Harry leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Please Draco, do it for me."

The body Harry was now almost hugging in order to calm his spasms tensed once more and then relaxed as it fell forward.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly.

"Get out," Draco muttered and Harry frowned at him. "Get out now!"

Harry then realized that the shaking he was feeling from Draco wasn't because Ryuujin was trying to take over again. The boy was crying.

"Get away," Draco gasped through sobs. "Before he comes back out."

"Draco, I," Harry started but Draco pushed him away and got up staring at him fearfully.

"Please," he begged tears still streaming out of his eyes. "Get away from me, Ha-" he broke off as if saying his first name was to painful. "Potter."

With that said the blonde turned his back on Harry and leaned against the wall heavily his body shaking in the aftermath of the possession.

Harry stared at his back worriedly for a minute before giving up and turning his back on Draco and walking out of the room.

With every step Harry took Draco felt a shot of pain from his heart and as soon as the portrait slammed shut behind him he collapsed sobbing as though his heart was going to break.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was a week before Draco came out of his room for meals, and still a week after that before Draco actually attended a class. He was strangely quiet and distant during all these times and when anyone, even Snape, asked him a question he would just widen his eyes in alarm for a minute before ripping his gaze away from the theirs and staring intently at the floor. Everyone saw Draco about his odd behavior, from Madame Pomfrey to Snape and from Snape to Dumbledore, each were baffled as to Draco's sudden slip deep into depression.

Sixteen days after that night in Draco's bedroom Harry was walking Ginny to Herbology when he saw Draco walking alongside the lake staring ahead of him without noticing anything. Giving his girlfriend a kiss goodbye he headed off to where Draco had just reached: Hagrid's hut.

"Draco!" he called out to the boy in front of him as he sprinted over.

Draco either didn't hear him or ignored him completely and turned slightly to walk in front of Hagrid's hut heading for the greenhouses. Harry took the moment he was right in front of the door to intersect him and grabbed Draco's shoulders roughly.

"What is wrong with you!" he yelled not worrying that anyone would hear him, it was cold and windy out and Hagrid's class was at the other side of the lake studying mermaids and the fifth years in the Greenhouse were handling some extremely noisy plant.

Draco merely tried to get out of Harry's grasp feebly and Harry knew that was his best attempt in his weakened state. Harry gritted his teeth in alarm at how weak and sickly Draco had gotten in two weeks and kicked open Hagrid's front door and pulled Draco in before pinning him to the wall.

"If this is about what happened in your room then forget it," Harry growled. "It wasn't your fault, and you stopped it before he got to far!"

Draco tried to meet Harry's eyes before shying away and shaking his head while gazing intently at the floor.

"What?" Harry asked and Draco tried to push him away weakly. "Draco, god just tell me what's wrong," Harry said loosening his death grip on Draco's shoulders.

Draco just merely shook his head again and Harry snapped.

He didn't know why but he knew that it was the only way.

He leaned down and kissed Draco full on the mouth before pulling away. Draco stared at him wide eyes and then collapsed. Harry went down with him and Draco flung himself at Harry crying into his shoulder.

"I don't want," Draco sobbed, "to hurt anyone, especially not you," he gasped and then cried for a little before continuing. "I thought of... killing myself... but I couldn't do it... I tried," Draco admitted and Harry looked down at Draco's right wrist to see it neatly bandaged. "I just wanted... to stop _him_ from coming out... so I just stopped feeling," he tightened his death grip on Harry's robes as Harry stroked his back to soothe him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Deep in the heart of London in a broken down old house Voldemort looked out the window in amusement as the Death Eater bowing before him finished his report.

"So the Malfoy boy has Ryuujin?" he asked at the end. "Excellent. Keep watching him, Severus, he will become useful to us in no time. Reschedule his initiation for Halloween."

"Halloween?" Snape asked clearly surprised. "But that's only..."

"Two days away," Voldemort finished grinning wickedly. "And not soon enough."


End file.
